The Golden Sandals
by WingDawn98
Summary: The Stolls have a quest. But there have to be five people. Who better to tag along than the new girl, the arch enemy and the healer boy? Will the Stoll brothers find the Golden Sandals? Will Katie be able to survive a quest that Travis Stoll was leading? Will Alex stop threatening Connor with her shoe? Will Will Solace stop using 'will' so much? [Set after The Last Olympian]
1. Pencil Boys and Detentions

Hello. I'm Alex Shahi and I'm a half-blood.

**And I'm Connor Stoll.**

Go away. Anyway, I'll just be telling you parts of this story and the others will tell you the rest.

**Yeah, like me!**

Butt out Connor, this is my part.

**Spoilsport.**

This is the story of how Connor and Travis Stoll lead a quest that actually succeeded.

**Always the tone of surprise.**

Shh. Let's start with how I found out I was a demigod.

* * *

MY DAY STARTED OUT AS NORMAL.

I woke up late, brushed my teeth, took a bath, you know, the usual. As I entered the kitchen, my sister, who was sitting on the counter, greeted me like always, "You're late."

"Oh really? I didn't notice," I said, "But that's alright, at least I slept."

"Yeah? Well-"

"Okay, okay," my mother interrupted, "You-" she pointed at me, "overslept and you-" she pointed at my sister "-didn't sleep at all."  
She was standing in front of us, frowning. "You both need to work on your sleep habits. Now be nice and eat your breakfast."

"Sorry, can't. Late for school, bye!"

"Aw, poor baby. You still have to go to school!" My sister cackled. Really, she cackled, like the evil witch in Snow White.

I ignored her and turned to my mother, "When is she-," I jerked my head towards my sister, "-leaving for India again?"

"Tomorrow," Instead of my mother, she-who-never-ceases-to-be-annoying said (For those who didn't get it, it was my sister). Before I could do a little jig to show my joy, she continued, "And aren't you late for school?"

"Shit, bye ma!" I grabbed my bag and sprinted out of our apartment.

* * *

I somehow managed to reach school on time, even though I had been sure I was going to be late. I'm sure you don't want to know the details of how I got to my first class and all.

My day was pretty boring from there on.

The only exciting thing happened in English. Well, it wasn't really exciting but I think it's worth mentioning since it led to an event which led to another event which changed my life forever, but more on that later.

Back to English, Mrs. Plain had decided it was time for a test. (Seriously, what kind of a name is Plain? Who wants to be named Plain? It's so….plain. Yeah I know, great use of adjectives there.)

She passed out worksheets which had to be filled with a pencil. And lucky me, I only had a pen!

I slowly raised my hand.

"Yes, Ms. Shahi?" (Yes, my last name is weird, but we'll come back to that later.)

"Can we use a pen?" I asked.

"Are you unable to follow simple instructions, Ms. Shahi? No. This worksheet is to be filled with a pencil." She replied. You know there's always this one teacher who absolutely loathes for no apparent reason? That was Ms. Plain for me. I have no clue what I did to get on her bad side but she hates me.

I cursed under my breath. Where was I supposed to get a pencil from?

_You could borrow one, genius _a little voice in the back of my head said. I mentally slapped myself, why hadn't I thought of that before?

I poked the boy sitting in front of me with my pen. (Don't judge me for not knowing his name. I'm very bad with names and I've only been at this school for about a week)

He turned around slightly. "What?" he asked.

Before I could say something a voice said, "Ms. Shahi, what do you think you are doing?" Uh-oh. Mrs. Plain alert.

Calm down, I told myself, you weren't doing anything wrong.

"Borrowing a pencil?" I said meekly.

"Oh, like I haven't heard that one before. Did you think you could fool me? Do you think I'm an idiot?"

Well, you sure look like one now for not believing me.

Behind me, somebody gasped. The whole class turned their heads to look at me. Did I say that out loud? Oops.

"Detention, Ms. Shahi!" Mrs. Plain said, looking absolutely livid, "And switch places with Jake here." She pointed to a kid in the first row.

"Fine," I said. I'm not usually one to talk back to teachers, but Mrs. Plain was getting on my nerves. (Shut up brain, I know it was sort of my fault) "Can I at least borrow a pencil first?" I asked.

"If you want to continue with that excuse, then fine. Do it quickly."

I looked expectantly at the guy in front of me, who quietly handed me one.

"Thanks," I whispered to him as I got up to change places.

The test was actually easy, which was saying something seeing as English is not exactly my first language. Hindi is. Well half-half actually. My mother was Indian but my father was American, or so they tell me.

I'm adopted.

My mother was Indian and was living in the U.S. when she got pregnant with me. 2 months after I was born, she went back to India alone and met my adopted parents through an adoption agency. She told them my father couldn't keep me and she wasn't ready for a kid. I don't remember my birth mother, but that's understandable, seeing as I wasn't even a year old then.

Frankly, I don't want anything to do with my real parents. They didn't want me? Fine. I'm not bitter.  
I'm better off without them anyway. I have my own family now. I don't get why the kids on T.V. or in books always want to find their birth parents. I mean, they obviously didn't want to keep you so why go on an unnecessary and hard journey to search for them.

I only even know what I know about my heritage because my birth mother told my parents all that. My parents told me everything when I was 5. I think they did that to avoid a big dramatic fight that always happens in T.V. shows when people tell their adopted teen children that. I'm actually glad they told me because I might've actually done something stupid if they had told me now, like running away or something. My parents think my father was American (though my actual mother never specified that) because my name is Alex.

That's the only thing I have from my birth parents. My first name. Which is not that great, if you think about it. Alex is a boy's name. If it was short for Alexandria or something it would've been fine. But noooooo, I had to be named a boy's name. My parents tell me my mother named me after Alexander the Great, but since Alexander was too boyish, she named me Alex. Yeah, great job there mother.

Okay, so I was a little bitter.

Whoa, I really need to concentrate more. Curse my ADHD. How did I get here from my English test?

"Alex?"

"Huh? What?" I turned my head around so fast I felt a little dizzy.

"Alex, are you even listening to me?" Wren, who was basically my only friend, asked from beside me. You know, funny story, Wren and I became friends today in the cafeteria when I borrowed her phone to tell my mother about my detention.

"Alex."

"Of course I am!" I said, nodding my head up and down earnestly.

Wren sighed. "You're a terrible liar," she said, but the corners of her lips were twitching upwards.

That's when I slammed into the open door of my locker. "Ouch. I hate you!" I said to locker door loudly.

The guy passing me, who happened to be the same guy who loaned me a pencil, gave me a weird look.

"Yeah, go ahead. Stare at the new kid and make her feel like a weirdo," I muttered under my breath. Pencil Boy didn't hear me but Wren did. She laughed out loud.

"Well, I'm off. See you later," she said.

I merely groaned in response and headed back towards Mrs. Plain's classroom for my detention.

* * *

Detention with Mrs. Plain could be accurately described in three words. Boring as hell. But then, detention is supposed to be boring.

She made me write lines, which wouldn't have been so bad if I hadn't completed that task in the first 25 minutes. Then all I could do was stare at her while she filled out some paperwork.

When our designated hour was finally over Mrs. Plain only had one thing to say.

"I hope this hour has helped you recognize and realize your mistake. You are free to go."

Needless to say, I was relieved to leave the school building.

Outside, the streets were empty. There was not a person in sight for miles. Or so I thought.

I wasn't very far from school when somebody crashed into me and sent us both spiraling towards the ground. Let me tell you, the sidewalk wasn't very tasty.

I turned to see Pencil Boy sprawled out on the ground beside me.

I opened my mouth to say something but my gaze fell on- Wait, what the heck was that?

At first it looked like an overly enthusiastic bus. As the thing bounded closer I realized it the bus actually had red fur, claws and teeth so sharp steak knives would've quivered at the sight of them. And it was coming right towards us.

To say I got up fast would be an understatement.

I looked back at Pencil Boy. He was getting up now and-is that a sword in his hand? What is he doing with a bloody sword? Is he crazy?

He's trying to kill the huge demonic dog-thing with the sword, duh! A voice in the back of my head said.

I grabbed his arm and helped him up.

"What the hell is that thing?" I practically screamed at Pencil Boy, pointing at the monster.

"It's a- Wait, you can see that?"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, "It would be kind of hard to miss it."

Before the guy could reply, the monster let out a bark that was so loud; I was surprised Mrs. Plain hadn't rushed out o see what was going on. I glanced at it and it seemed to be looking right at me.

"Look, I don't have time to explain it. It's a Laelap dog. It's designed to always catch its mark. And right now, seeing as you're standing right next to me, he thinks we're in alliance. And we have to run."

I stared at him. "Are you insane, Pencil Boy?" I demanded, "You can't seriously expect me to run off with you. I don't even know your real name!"

Okay, I was panicking. But so would you if one of your classmates came out of nowhere and told you a giant dog was now chasing you.

"Pencil Boy? I'm Will Solace and if you don't want to be dog meat in the next 60 seconds I suggest you better come with me."

Pencil Boy stood up straight and started running at top speed. Me? I took one last look at the dog and decided to do the sensible thing.

I ran after him.

* * *

**A/N: So... hate it? like it? Want to throw me in a ditch for writing it? Please don't do that before Rick Riordan releases the House Of Hades.  
If you're wondering why I chose India, the reason's really simple.  
****It's because I know India a lot better than the U.S.** **I'm not American and I don't think I would do very well writing an OC with an American background. I already know the other characters so it isn't very hard with them. That's it.  
Don't forget to review!  
****  
**


	2. A Little Bit Of Freaking Out

**A/N: Thank you ****_DarkSkiesStarryEyes_**, **_LoneStorm, Mayhaah, Foxbracken - Phoenix Everren, Guest _****and** **DarylDixon'sgirl1985 for reviewing! To ****_Quaternary_****-I appreciate the constructive criticism. I'll keep it in mind.  
And I'm sorry I'm so late with this chapter, school's been absolutely crazy.**

* * *

As I caught up to Will, which was easy because running is basically the only thing I'm good at, except, of course, pissing off people and reading but you can't really be good at reading because everyone who was given a proper education and doesn't have dyslexia or something is good at reading. Usually. Okay, getting off topic. As I caught up to him, I yelled, "What's Plan B?"

He said something I couldn't understand.

"Huh?"

"Don't. Have. One," He grunted out.

We rounded a corner and paused to catch our breath.

"You don't have a Plan B? A giant dog with teeth that only vampires should be allowed to have is chasing us and you're telling me you don't have a plan? Why was it chasing you in the first place?" I asked Will, positively terrified by now.

"It's too complicated," he said, panting.

Then he started mumbling under his breath, "….contact Camp….reinforcements….no drachmas…..hard….time…" I didn't understand a word.

"Okay, look," I said, trying to remain calm and keep a clear head. "First tell me what that thing is exactly and then we'll figure it out."

"Fine. Laelaps is- well, a monster. It's chasing me and since you came into contact with me, it's now chasing you too. Most monsters ignore mortals but this guy isn't like most monsters," Will said.

"Really? I didn't notice," I muttered under my breath. Will heard me though, and glared at me. I shut up.

"When I say contact I don't mean your hand brushed against mine or something. When Laelaps saw you helping me up he automatically assumed you were an ally of mine. _"_

'Automatically? So what, it's like programmed in his system or something?"

"Sort of. It's complicated," Will said.

We turned a corner and paused a minute to gain our breath. That's when I started to babble.

"This makes no sense. Wait- did you say mortals before? Dude, are you high? We're all mortals. Are you telling me that thing is immortal? Of course you're not. Because that would be crazy, right? But then again, everything so far has been cra-" I cut off abruptly as I realized something. "Oh my god, it's _so _obvious! I'm hallucinating. I knew I shouldn't have skipped breakfast today. I didn't even have a proper dinner yesterday. Mum warned me that this type of thing might happen if I kept eating so much candy. But did I listen? _No. _I'm so stupid. Why can't I ever do anything right? It's my second week in U.S.A, the country where my father could have possibly be from and I've already got a detention. Not that I care about that but it has to be some kind of a re-"

I was cut off by Pencil Boy.

"Hey! Concentrate. I'm not a stupid fairytale."

I thought this was rather rude of him. Hadn't he been listening properly? This was a hallucination _not _a fairytale. I voiced my thoughts out loud.

He looked agitated now.

"Look, will you listen to me? This is not a hallucination." His tone reminded me of one of those movies, you know the one where the people keep saying, 'Code Red, Code Red! This is not a drill. I repeat, this is _not _a drill.'

That's when I felt a sharp pain in near my right elbow. I stared at Will.

"Did you just pinch me?" I demanded.

He didn't look very sorry as he said, "You were going into shock." He didn't give me a chance to protest as he continued, "We need to do something. We'll have to come up with some sort of distraction."

"You're walking around with a sword so I'm assuming you have some sort of skills? Can't you bust out some super ninja moves to kill this thing?" I asked him.

"_Bust out some super ninja skills? _Holy Hephaestus, where'd you get this one?" A new voice, accompanied with a chuckle, said from behind me.  
I whirled around and came face to face with a boy who looked about my age, with brown hair and the same smile on his face that my 5-year-old cousin had had when she'd somehow dyed my favourite T-shirt pink, a colour I absolutely detest.

Will's voice was full of disbelief when he said, "Connor? What're _you _doing here?"

* * *

**A/N: I love you guys. There, since I've just declared my undying love for you guys, maybe you could drop a review?**


End file.
